<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>relax by skyfalljaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349442">relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem'>skyfalljaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, hyucks family is coming over for dinner on christmas eve, its the first time jaemins meeting them, jaemins worried btw, super short sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin is meeting hyuck's family for the first time and is worried, but hyuck just wants him to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)</p><p>day 15 - holidays</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck's watching in amusement as Jaemin runs around their apartment, checking to make sure everything was in place before their guests got here. When Jaemin goes to walk in front of him, he quickly grabs his wrist and pulls him down beside him, the younger half being in his lap.</p><p>"Hyuck," he whines, "I have to make sure--"</p><p>"Everything's fine," Donghyuck rolls his eyes, smoothing Jaemin's hair down. "My family is going to love you, they literally do not care, I promise you."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"Shut up," Donghyuck sighs affectionately, "Look. The tree is up and perfect, the stockings are on the fireplace, the food is all made and everything. They are excited to meet you and won't care if the littlest bit of thing is out of place."</p><p>Jaemin looks panicked, "Is something out of place? Let me go fix--"</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes again, pushing Jaemin to lay down on the couch and crawls on top of him. He puts all his weight on him so he can't get up, "I want to lay down until they get here."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I don't care," Donghyuck groans. "It's the holidays, Nana. Cheer up a little."</p><p>"Are you sure everything is okay?" Jaemin's voice is tiny when he asks and Donghyuck smiles. Jaemin's so worried, but he doesn't know his family already loves the younger because of how much Donghyuck talks about him.</p><p>"Yes, baby," Donghyuck sighs, "Everything is fine. They love you already."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@skyfalljaem on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>